Many Different Ways
by Hannah L-Sama
Summary: "I've been there long enough, brother! I've made up my mind, I'm going to defeat you and leave this place!" Utau shouted, clenching her fists. Ikuto remained unmoving in the air, eyeing the two girls as they glared at him. "Beat me, huh?" He smirked. "I'd like to see you try." A series of ongoing AU one-shots.
1. 1: Stray Cats

**One-shot #1: Stray Cats**

**Characters: Ikuto, Amu, Yoru**

**Summary: Ikuto has had a rough life growing up on the streets. When he passes out one night due to exhaustion, he is helped by a complete stranger with a mysterious companion.**

* * *

><p>My nails made a rough sound on the walls of the alleyway as I stumbled along, my legs threatening to give out on me any second. I breathed heavily, struggling to bring enough oxygen in my lungs to breathe.<p>

I haven't eaten in two days. Stealing was more difficult now. It was easier when I was younger and smaller, but now, as a teenage boy, well, let's just say I look the part of someone who lives on the streets. My looks just scream out that I'm trouble, and people tend to avoid me, giving me disgusted looks(either unconsciously or intentionally) as they pass, so it wasn't like it was easy to get close to people. Luckily, I was a master of picking pockets, but really the only safe place to do that was at the subway station. That was across town, and I was in no shape to make it there, at least not now.

Last night I got caught up in a rainstorm, effectively soaking the only clothes I had. Lovely part of being homeless: There aren't any warm places to sleep. The best I usually got was a tree or bench, which is especially uncomfortable in wet clothes. But, I survived. For the night, anyway. Now I'm paying the consequences, with a high fever and barely enough strength to stand.

The world spun briefly, and I realized that I was laying on the ground. I tried to sit up, but my shaking limbs refused to support my weight. I collapsed, defeated, on the wet, slimy alleyway, and waited to get my strength back.

My body began to shake slightly, which I assumed was just from the cold, though I didn't really feel that cold. I began to get worried as my body began to tremble more and more, my teeth chattering. I wrapped my arms around my body in a feeble attempt to stop the uncontrollable shivering, but my body wouldn't stop. My breath was uneven as my teeth chattered and clanked against each other so hard I painfully bit my tongue multiple times. I was exhausted, nothing would make the shaking stop. It'd been going on for at least thirty minutes, maybe more. I'd lost track of time, though it was dark now. My vision began to fade, and I thanked the heavens as my mind shut down from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Yoru?"<p>

The voice, the voice which used to just be a background noise of my dream, attracted my focus with that name. _Yoru? _I thought groggily. _Who's Yoru? _

"I think he's waking up, nya."

_Nya?_

I opened my eyes and took a moment to focus on my surroundings. I was alert upon discovering that I wasn't where I'd passed out last night. Wait… it was last night, right?

"Are you okay?"

"You look pretty bad, nya!"

The sound of the two voices brought my attention upwards to a peculiar sight.

Two figures were hunched over me; one, a girl with oddly-colored pink hair, stared at me with curiosity and concern. The other was a bit more odd, but yet familiar in some strange way. It was a small fairy-like creature, with cat ears and a tail that matched the color of his dark blue hair. His eyes were gold, like the girl's. He was floating above her shoulder, with a piece of the girl's hair in his… paws? How odd. He seemed mostly human, however.

I drug my eyes from the figures to the surroundings. I was laying on a couch with a wet cloth one my forehead, in what appeared to be a living room of a medium sized house. No one else was in the room besides those two.

I realized they were expecting an answer. I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth besides a hideous gurgling sound. I cleared my throat and tried again, my voice still hoarse, but strong.

"Who are you? And what's the cat-fairy?"

The blue things put his han – er, paws – on his hips and glared at me defiantly. "I'm not a fairy! Fairies are for girls! I'm a guardian chara, nya! My name is Yoru!" He turned back to the girl, who was giggling at his reaction to the fairy comment. He tugged the strand of hair in his grip in frustration, pouting. "Don't laugh at me, Amu-nya! It's not nice! Anyway, introduce yourself, nya."

The girl returned her focus to me, her eyes still sparkling with amusement. "Konichiwa. I'm Hinamori Amu. I found you passed out in an alley, shaking like crazy. I brought you back to my house and cleaned you up a bit. Here." She handed me a pile of clothes and a towel. "You should take a shower, you're pretty dirty. These are my dad's clothes, I hope they fit well. I can explain anything else to you afterward."

I nodded. Standing, I followed her to the bathroom.

"Here you go." She said. "Call me if you need anything."

It was a pretty casual bathroom, not to big or extravagant, but enough space to move around comfortably. I glanced in the mirror and grimaced. I looked _horrible. _My hair was completely askew, matted, long, and dirty, my face was unnaturally pale, and I had huge, dark bags under my bloodshot eyes. I'm surprised that girl and her cat friend didn't run for the hills at the sight of me.

I turned back to the task at hand. It felt wonderful to have a shower after not having one for so long. Heck, I don't even know if I've even ever had a proper shower. I swam in the lake occasionally, as that was all there was.

I dried my hair and dressed in the clothes she gave me, they were a bit big but fit alright. I vigorously rubbed my hair dry. Glancing in the mirror once more, I chuckled. I _really _needed a haircut, but that was just about last on my list of wants. I exited the bathroom and went back down the hall.

I found Amu in the kitchen, cooking something over the stove while humming a tune softly under her breath. Yoru was sitting on the counter, happily munching on a piece of fish.

She glanced up as I walked in and gave me a smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

I nodded, sitting down on one of the bar stools and watched her finish cooking. She dished out rice and curry onto two plates and set one in front of me, taking the other one to the stool next to me and sitting down herself. Yoru floated to sit on the counter in front of us.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, taking a small bite of the curry.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I replied. I wasn't entirely sure where I'd gotten that surname, or if it was even my real one. All I know is, it was in my head when I woke up, alone in a dirty alleyway in the middle of the city, with no memories. That, being one of the only things I knew and owned besides the clothes on my back, convinced me to keep it, along with the childish delusion that it could help if someone were to ever come looking for me.

Yeah right.

"So, Ikuto, care to explain why you were passed out in the alleyway?" Though the way it was worded made it seem demanding, the statement was made more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Nope." I said simply. She gave me a brief frown before going back to her meal. "Care to tell me why you brought a random, passed out stranger, who happens to be a teenage male, into your house, which you happen to occupy alone?"

She rolled her eyes at that statement. "My parents are just on a trip. I can take care of myself." She said obstinately. "And plus," She added, "if I get in trouble, I have Yoru to help me out." She smiled at her chara, who gave a cat-like grin back, showing off his pointed teeth.

"So Yoru is your chara?" I asked, a bit skeptically.

"… yeah." She hesitated. I almost missed the quick glance she and Yoru shared.

Almost.

If living out in the streets taught me anything, it was to be observant.

"Kind of odd for a girl like you to have a male chara, isn't it?" I pressed, drilling her with my stare few people seemed to be resilient to.

She shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her hands in her lap. "W-well, um…. H-he isn't really _my _chara…"

"Really now? Who does he belong to?"

Yoru downcast his eyes, and Amu reached out a finger to rub his head. "I'm not sure." She said slowly, her eyes glued onto her forlorn-looking cat chara. "I found his egg a long time ago in the subway station after it must have fallen out of someone's bag. I tried to find the owner, but I couldn't. Neither of us can remember who he belongs to. So I'm helping him find his bearer." She gave an encouraging smile to Yoru, as if promising him that she'd find his owner. Yoru purred and gave her a small smile back.

I couldn't help but feel envious as I witnessed the interaction between this girl and her chara. It sounds nice, having someone to care for you like that.

This girl, Amu, goes out of her way just to help people, even if they're complete strangers. I don't get it.

Amu got up, taking our plates and placing them in the sink.

"So, Tsukiyomi-san – "

"Ikuto."

"Nani?"

"Call me Ikuto." I chuckled at her befuddled look.

"Okay… Ikuto."

"Anyway, you never answered my question."

She blinked. "Which one?"

"On why you took me in."

"Oh!" She paused, her hands stilling over the plate she was cleaning. She looked up to meet my eyes. "I've seen you around town a few times, actually."

"We were curious, nya!" Yoru piped up. Amu nodded.

"But I never was brave enough to actually talk to you. And then I was walking home, and I heard this racket in the alleyway. I went to investigate, and saw you, shaking like crazy. You looked horrible, with gunk all over you, your clothes wrinkled, scrapes all over your face, looking like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks… so I decided to help you." She finished.

"Ah." I said. "And do you know what I… do?"

She shrugged. "it doesn't take a genius to tell that your living situation isn't great. I've had a pretty good life, so… I can't judge you for anything you've had to do to survive. Even if I don't know exactly what it is."

My eyes widened slightly, but I quickly returned them to their normal state.

"You're willing to talk to me, even if – "

"My mama taught me that everything happens for a reason." She cut me off gently. "So, obviously, if we ran into each other, we were supposed to meet."

"And we like you, nya!" Yoru shouted, landing on Amu's head. They both gave me a bright smile.

I was taken aback. Confused. Is she for real? But the sincerity, kindness, and compassion in her eyes…

For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

This girl was really something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's perhaps a bit "un-realistic" for Yoru to not know who his bearer is, but this is AU, and it works for the story. So, who does Yoru belong to? How did he get lost? What happened to Ikuto? That, dear readers, it up to you to decide. What do you think happened? Let me know in your review! I also take requests! **

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE-SHOT, MIRROR: **

_Amu's eyes filled with tears, but she tried to hold them back. That struck a sensitive nerve, one that still hadn't completely healed from her past. Amu wore the necklace because _she_ had asked her to. And she's been avoiding _her_ so much lately, it was the only thing she could do…_

_She knew! Of course they did. She might as well have written it in bold red print on her forehead when she refused to face the mirror when cleaning the dance room. Amu immediately flinched, stumbling back, trying to get away. _

_Both her arms were seized harshly by Saaya and Lulu, two of Utau's friends. Utau slapped Amu across the face._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Her face morphed from an angered snarl to a vicious sneer._

_"Don't be afraid, Amu." She whispered._

_The girl looked up, her long, curly golden hair spilling over her shoulders. Her sharp gold eyes focused on the mirror and narrowed, glaring at the object. And then she disappeared._

_As she did, the mirror shattered, and Amu was reminded of the world around her. She didn't even have time to duck her head, but she didn't need to. Not a single shard of the glass hit her. Instead, the pieces were directed at the girls surrounding her._

_As soon as she was released, Amu took of down the hall, her books and bag forgotten._

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, there will be more coming soon. Please review, I like constructive criticism! :) **


	2. 2: Mirror

**Scene 2: Mirror**

**Characters: All**

**Summary: Is what Amu sees in the mirror all in her head... or real? **

**A/N: Soo…. I should probably mention a few things before this one-shot. The feelings expressed are not romantically oriented. It'll make sense what I'm saying as you read, but just remember, it's pure obsession. Yep, it's creepy, it's twisted. Ah, insanity. Lovely. :P**

* * *

><p>Amber eyes blinked open, focusing on the plain pattern on the ceiling above. The owner of the eyes, a small girl with pink hair, slowly sat up in her bed, her hand reaching to turn off the alarm.<p>

Monday morning. The start of a new school week.

She yawned, rubbing a fisted hand on her eyes to rub the sleep out of them.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet coming to rest on the cold floor. Getting up, she quickly got ready for school, dressing in the uniform and running a brush through her hair.

As she was brushing her teeth, she kept her eyes down. But even then she could still see it. Something moving from the corner of her eye in the mirror. She quickly rinsed out her mouth and rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her hair clip on the way out. She didn't want to be around there any more then she had to.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." Greeted Yukari Sanjo, one of the ladies who worked in the orphanage she lived in. "Have you eaten?"

"Good morning." Amu greeted quietly. "I'm not hungry. Thank you, Sanjo-san. I'll be leaving now."

Yukari nodded. She'd already learned long ago to not bother trying to make Amu eat in the morning. "Have a good day, Amu-chan."

The pinkette opened the door and walked down the steps, entering into the brisk wind. She kept her head down, burrowed into her jacket as she walked to school. She didn't look up but simply stared at the ground, watching her feet shuffle along the pavement.

Since she wasn't looking, she bumped into someone. Stumbling back, she glanced up when she heard gasps. She froze. Before her stood the one she'd accidentally bumped into, the one they called "The Prince of Seiyo High".

Tadase Hotori.

He stood there, flanked by two girls, looking as perfect as ever. Sparkles seemed to permanently exist in the air around him.

"S-sorry." She apologized, looking down.

"It's fine. Good morning, Hinamori-san."

Now, Tadase himself wasn't that bad, since he didn't do anything in fear of destroying his princely reputation. But he didn't really _need _to do anything. Why? Because of the two girls beside him, Nana and Iru. His favorite fangirls, who were currently seething in anger. Who dared to even _look _at their prince, let alone bump into him?

Everyone knew why he kept them around. Their wrath and revenge was like no other. Before he could even _think _of wanting to hurt something, they already had it done.

"Hey brat, get rid of that piece of trash you call a necklace. It's hurting my eyes." Iru snapped.

Amu gulped and brought up a hand to cover the necklace, which had been reflecting the sun into the girl's face.

"What's that, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked curiously.

"You haven't seen it before? She wears it all the time." Nana scoffed. "It's an insult to real jewelry."

The necklace was a simple small mirror, with roses and gold embellishments decorating the edges. It did look quite old-fashioned, however it was pretty. But that wasn't why Amu wore it.

"I-it's a necklace." Amu stuttered shyly. "m-my friend gave it to me."

"Wow, you mean you actually _have _friends?" Iru laughed.

"They're probably imaginary. Or dead." Nana giggled.

Amu's eyes filled with tears, but she tried to hold them back. That struck a sensitive nerve, one that still hadn't completely healed from her past. Amu wore the necklace because _she _had asked her to. And she's been avoiding _her _so much lately, it was the only thing she could do…

Acting as if the two girls beside him weren't bullying the girl to tears, Tadase gave another charming smile. "Well, we'd best be getting to school, Hinamori-san. See you later."

With that, he turned and walked to school, Nana and Iru each clinging to one of his arms. Both girls gave her one last nasty sneer before they left.

Amu looked down, her hand holding the necklace dropped limply to her side. Her hands began to shake slightly, and she tightly gripped the material of her shirt. She was hurt, and scared.

_Why does it have to be this way…? _She thought miserably as one crystal tear dropped and splattered on the pavement.

Knowing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry, she sniffled and continued walking. She made it into her class before the teacher did.

As she was walking to her seat, a leg suddenly shot out and tripped her. She crashed to the floor, while the whole class erupted in laughter. She gathered her scattered belongings and continued to her seat with her head down, still trying hard not to cry.

The teacher took attendance and began class, while Amu stared down at her table. Instead of taking notes, she began to draw in her notebook. She drew a girl with large, happy caramel eyes, and two carrot-colored pigtails held up big red bows. She held a lollipop in her hand, and she offered a bright, joyous smile.

_Yaya…. I miss you. _

The bell rang, and Amu slowly proceeded to pack up her belongings and head to her locker. As she was taking out her books. A beautiful girl with long, golden pigtails and amethyst eyes approached her own locker, which was next to Amu's. She was another wildly popular girl by the name of Utau Hoshina.

The girl slammed open her locker, causing Amu to jump. Utau leisurely pulled a mirror out of her locker, topping off her red lipstick. She took a side-glance at Amu, a cruel smirk twisting her lips.

"You know," she stated slowly as she turned. "It's reeeaaallly easy to tell you've been crying, honey. Look at yourself." Utau turned the mirror towards her.

_She knew! _Of course they did. She might as well have written it in bold red print on her forehead when she refused to face the mirror when cleaning the dance room. Amu immediately flinched, stumbling back, trying to get away.

Both her arms were seized harshly by Saaya and Lulu, two of Utau's friends. Utau slapped Amu across the face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Her face morphed from an angered snarl to a vicious sneer. "So, little crazy orphan girl doesn't like mirrors, does she?" She cooed. Saaya and Lulu snickered. Amu scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head violently as tears poured down her face.

"Hey." A hand wrapped itself around her neck, manicured nails digging into her soft skin. "Open your eyes, freak."

Knowing she would be hurt more if she didn't do as Utau said, Amu slowly opened her teary eyes. The blonde raised the mirror above Amu's head and prepared to smash it down. Amu looked up fearfully, her eyes meeting the reflective surface of the mirror.

Immediately she was sucked in. The world around her seemed to disappear. All that existed was what was reflected in the mirror. Amu, and... _her_. The one Amu wore the necklace for.

An arm wrapped around Amu's waist in a hug and a hand was placed on her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. Amu's eyes widened and she struggled to get away, only unable to when _she_ tightened her hold.

"Don't be afraid, Amu." She whispered. Her eyes softened, and she looked at Amu, her eyes gentle, concerned. "Please don't cry. You don't have to."

Amu sniffled, trying to control her tears, but they continued to pour down her cheeks.

"If you came with me, you wouldn't have to suffer or be sad anymore."

Amu closed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth.

"Okay." Fingers stroked her cheek. "But I'm still here. And I'll still protect you."

The girl looked up, her long, curly golden hair spilling over her shoulders. Her sharp gold eyes focused on the mirror and narrowed, glaring at the object. And then she disappeared.

As she did, the mirror shattered, and Amu was reminded of the world around her. She didn't even have time to duck her head, but she didn't need to. Not a single shard of the glass hit her. Instead, the pieces were directed at the girls surrounding her.

Saaya and Lulu screamed, releasing her arms to jump back. Utau looked stunned as well; her eyes and mouth open wide in shock.

As soon as she was released, Amu took of down the hall, her books and bag forgotten.

She ran to the library, back to the back corner where nobody went. She sat back against the wall and buried her face in her knees, which she pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up into a little ball.

She stayed silent in that position for a few moments, relishing the peace and quiet. It wasn't something she got much of anymore.

But, all good things must come to end, and in this case it was ended upon the arrival of a certain blue-haired demon by the name of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu detested the playboy. Why did he have to come to the library of all places? She hoped he didn't notice her, but sadly, her bright pink hair was hard to miss.

"Hey," he poked her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You don't care." She muttered to herself, but her still heard.

Smirking, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Nope," he stated. "You're right. I don't."

She struggled, attempting to get his arms off of her. "Let go." She said quietly but firmly.

"Why?" He asked, still smirking at her attempts.

"Just let go!" She said, louder this time. She was starting to get scared. She hated him, hated him down to his rotten core. Not only for the horrible way he'd treated other girls, but what he'd done to her.

"No." He whispered in her ear.

Amu's attempts to escape increased, but she still wasn't stronger than the older male. If anything, her struggling only amused him and made him squeeze her tighter. Amu was very scared by now.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time. I missed you, did you miss me?" He said, burying his face in her hair. As if he even cared. Amu squirmed away from his touch.

"Tsukiyomi." A cold voice said.

Ikuto stopped and looked up, scowling upon seeing Kairi Sanjo standing before them with his arms folded across his chest.

"Please let go of Hinamori. This is a library."

He sighed, roughly shoved Amu aside, stood, and walked out.

Amu looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Kairi looked down at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" He asked. She nodded meekly in reply. Kairi was the younger brother of Yukari. He'd met Amu once when coming to the orphanage.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Was he the one who hurt you that one time?" He asked.

She nodded.

He sighed, almost sounding like he was annoyed, but Amu could hear the anger in his voice.

"If you see him again, come find me Amu-chan. I won't let him hurt you again." He handed her a slip of paper. "I'm leaving school early today, so if you need me, call this number. And I'll be sure to help you." He gave her a tight smile and left.

The bell rang.

Amu realized with a jolt she had forgotten her books at her locker, so she ran through the now almost empty halls to reach it quickly.

Finding her belongings scattered across the hallway, she collected them as quickly as possible and hurried to her class.

"You're late, Himamori." Her teacher said disdainfully. Even the teachers seemed to dislike her. He didn't even bother to learn the correct spelling of her name. And he didn't care when or if she corrected him.

"Gomen, sensei." She muttered, walking to her seat with her head down.

He only rolled his eyes. "Today, class," He said, "We'll be viewing different objects under the microscope."

Amu glanced around the classroom as he explained the procedure. The classroom was ideal for doing labs in, as it had a large sink in the corner, next to the cabinets that held the microscopes. Oddly enough, the room had no windows. The only thing that unnerved her was the large mirror. It was so big it reflected the whole classroom. Amu averted her eyes before she saw something she didn't want to.

_I'm crazy. They told me so. She's not real. _

"Come forward and get your microscope, class. Now, I have a call to make, but since this lab is easy, I'm sure you'll all be fine. I'll be back later. If you finish your lab, you may talk quietly." With that, he left.

The students stood and headed to the front.

"Let's get this over with." Amu heard a kid mutter as they went by.

"Tadase-sama." Nana said in a sugary-sweet voice, "Don't worry about doing anything, you can just stay here. We'll do it for you!"

Tadase gave her a million-dollar smile. "Thank you, Nana-chan."

Nana quickly turned and marched to the front of the class with Iru, both blushing.

Amu slowly stood and walked forward, entering into the crowd of students.

Suddenly someone shoved her, and she lost her balance and fell backward, slamming into someone. They both crashed to the floor, Amu awkwardly on top of whoever it was.

"Hey!" A voice screeched. Immediately all eyes were on them.

Amu quickly rolled off. To her horror, the person on the floor was Utau.

"U-Utau-san!" She stuttered, scrambling to her feet. She offered her hand. "I-I'm so sorry, someone pushed me – "

Utau smacked her hand away, stunning Amu into silence. She quickly leapt to her feet and glowered down at Amu, a burning glare on her face.

She backhanded Amu across the face – again – and roughly shoved her backward. Amu crashed into one of the open cabinets, knocking her head on the shelf. All of the glass beakers and such tumbled out, smashing to pieces on the floor. Amu fell down, landing hard on her backside. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"As if!" Utau shouted angrily. "What lies are you spinning now, freak! Huh?!" She stomped over and stood above her menacingly. "I bet you did that on purpose!"

"She did, Utau-san! I saw her!"

Several voices shouted out their agreement as the rest of the class formed a semicircle around Utau and Amu. Nana and Iru entered, standing beside Utau.

"Utau-chan," Iru began in a sing-song voice, "She seems to be on a roll today. She shoved Tadase-sama to the ground this morning on the way to school and claimed she bumped into him." She and Nana giggled.

"She's so violent. I bet she's mental."

"Yeah! I heard she murdered her parents."

"She lives in an orphanage."

"She broke a mirror over Utau-san's head! Utau was just trying to help her look pretty!"

"Oh yeah? I heard she was _all over_ Tsukiyomi-sama!"

"Me too! I saw it! It was disgusting!"

"Poor Ikuto-sama."

"Just die!" Saaya screeched. "Nobody likes you! You're nothing but trouble! You're a just a crazy, psychotic murderer! We'd all be so much happier if you just offed yourself!"

The crowd shouted it's approval.

Amu was finding it nearly impossible to hold back her tears now.

Leaning forward, Utau swiped a decent sized glass shard off the floor. A twisted smile etched itself onto her face. She swung it at Amu's cheek.

_Slash! _

Amu screamed out in pain as a red gash appeared on her cheek, red blood beginning to drip from it. The students shouted louder, laughing and screaming for more.

"Do it again, Utau-san!"

"Show her her place!"

Nana and Iru began to kick her. Amu had nowhere to go; her back was against the cabinet and she was surrounded by students. With a cheer, the rest of them surged forward, each wanted to get a kick or punch in on the 'freak'.

Wave after wave of pain burned across Amu's body as the students beat her. She didn't bother stopping the tears now. The students were so _loud! _Why wasn't someone coming?

"Hey," Utau held up a bottle of blue liquid. "I heard this stuff stains your clothes and skin." She quickly took of the cap and dumped it all over Amu.

"There's more!"

Several containers later, Amu's hair, clothes, and skin were covered in blue blotches. Someone had splashed some on her face, getting it in her eyes. She was sobbing hysterically now, only giving them all the more reason to laugh at her.

Someone grabbed her wrist, and Amu looked up. All she could see through her tears was a silhouette holding her wrist and then –

_Slash!_

Amu cried out in pain again, bloud pouring down her wirst. She screamed, the cut was deep.

_Am I going to die?! Are the y going to kill –"_

Everything went black.

Silence.

"Who turned out the lights?!" Utau shrieked.

A piece of glass cracked as a sinister snicker rang out among the darkness.

Several of the students ran towards the door, stumbling and crashing into the desks, knocking them over.

"It's locked!" A girl screamed.

"Locked?! What do you mean locked?!" Nana yelled.

"It won't open!"

Everything went silent again.

Nothing but the harsh breathing of the students was heard.

Amu's heart still pounded in her ears. She wrapped a hand around her bloody wrist, feeling light-headed from blood loss.

Nails dug into her skin. She was pulled sideways roughly and slammed against the mirror on the wall. A blood-curling screech tore from her lips. The students around her screamed too.

"What's going on?!"

"Was that Hinamori?"

Amu gasped as she felt something peel her hand away from her wrist. Something was placed over the cut, a wet sensation sliding across her skin.

_L-lips?! _

_Is something sucking my blood?_

Amu's eyes opened wide in shock.

_I'm against the mirror…_

"I-is it you?" Amu asked quietly, her voice shaking, She glanced around, but the darkness masked her vision.

"Don't worry Amu." The voice soothed. "I'm here to help you." A hand stroked her hair.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and the glass shattered outwards. Amu screamed, lurching forward as glass pieces burst out, flying across the room. Screams ripped out as glass dug into the student's skin.

Though the lights weren't back on, Amu could somehow see. Though it was still very dark, the only light source swaying like the light of a flickering torch, it was enough to see a girl standing before her.

Long, luscious golden curls fell perfectly down her back. She was tall but thin. A twisted, malicious grin distorted the illusion of her perfect doll-like face. Blood was smeared on her round, childish cheeks. The girl from earlier, in the hallway with Utau.

"Who are you?!" Utau screamed, scrambling back against the wall.

Her golden eyes darted to the blonde, narrowing, a look of absolute hatred diluting the color.

An almost too innocent smile alighted on her face, her head tilting to the side in a docile manner.

However, the words that came out of her mouth next shook even Amu to the bone.

"Anata no saiaku no akumu." _Your worst nightmare. _

Utau suddenly screeched loudly, and it took the observers a minute to realize why. In less time than it took to blink, the mysterious girl had Utau pinned up against the wall by her throat, her legs dangling useless beneath her. Nothing but choked gasps and gurgles escaped the amethyst-eyed teen.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." The voice, low and rough, with an ugly, threatening undertone spilled out of the girl's throat. "Do you want to know how much pain you caused her? How many times you made her cry? You made her life a living hell!" She viciously slammed Utau into the wall, the audience jumping and gasping. "I'm going to make you feel what she felt. With pleasure, Hoshina."

Utau's eyes were wide in terror, her mouth opened in a scream, but nothing but choked syllables escaped.

Somehow, the girl was holding a piece of glass.

Amu closed her eyes, half due to exhaustion, half because she didn't want to see Utau get hurt.

The students began to scatter and squeal like pigs, scrambling to hide and get away from the suffering girl they had previously devoted themselves to.

"LET US OUT!"

"SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'LL KILL US!" Students banged on the door hysterically.

"I warned you all, and no one listened to me!" The girl's voice yelled out, drowning Utau's screams of pain and terror. "I gave you multiple chances! You deserve this! All of it!"

The girl dropped Utau's body to the ground, leaving it to be soaked in her own blood as it began pooling out of the wounds created by the same glass she'd used to cut Amu.

The girl faced the room and the cowering students, growling.

"Look at all of you!" She laughed, the guttural sound ringing out into the semi-darkness. "Just minutes ago you were teaming up against a single, innocent girl, and now you're squealing like stuck pigs!" She spat. "Pathetic!"

With that, she reached out and grabbed the student nearest to her. Ignoring the girl's begs and pleas, she took a hold of her throat.

_Snap!_

The girl's lifeless body dropped to the ground, neck broken.

The students broke out into hysteria and panic, scrambling to get as far away from the blonde as they could.

Despite her exhaustion and fading conscious, Amu crawled forward, each movement bringing another wave of pain through her. _I have to stop this… _

She felt herself being lifted, and she found her eyes staring into stone cold emerald orbs.

"This is your fault!" Saaya screeched. She glanced to Nana and Lulu, who were holding the beaten and battered pinkette. "Hold her." She commanded.

"Hey!" Saaya yelled, catching the mysterious girl's attention. The blonde slowly turned, her deadly gold eyes burning into the teen's with the intensity of hellfire. Saaya gulped and stumbled back, her words dead on her tongue.

"Ghu-gah – " She gasped, flailing about for her sanity.

The blonde snarled, leaping forward with an animal-like ferocity towards Saaya, taking a hold of her. She gripped Saaya's neck with one hand, and clutched a bloodied glass shard in the other.

"Sayanora." She whispered menacingly before slashing the glass across Saaya's neck.

Lulu and Nana screamed, and shoved Amu forward. The pinkette collapsed at the blonde's feet, now too weak to move.

"We know why you're here! Take her and leave!" Lulu screeched, clutching to Nana for dear life.

The girl glowered, but her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as she eyed the collapsed form by her feet.

The classroom hushed slightly in expectation as the girl knelt, lifting up the limp pinkette's face.

"Amu…" She murmured, placing a hand on her pale cheek.

Lulu and Nana sighed in relief.

"I knew she was nothing but trouble." Lulu muttered.

Nana nodded. "She totally deserves whatever's coming to her. She's caused the deaths of countless people."

"Finally she'll be leaving." Iru sighed loudly from across the room. "Thanks for taking her out of here, blondie. She was a pain."

"We're sorry you have to take care of her. We were trying to help earlier." Tadase stood and bowed to the mysterious blonde.

The girl appeared to pay them no heed, as she gathered Amu's limp form into her arms. She stood, holding the girl almost protectively, which baffled the onlookers.

"Why is she even bothering? Just kill her and get it over with!" Iru shouted.

This appeared to finally catch her attention, as she looked up and surveyed those around her.

A smirk appeared on her face.

"You're right…" She said lowly. "I did come for Amu." She looked down at the girl in her arms, who stirred, coming back ton consciousness. When she looked back up, her eyes were full of evil and malicious intent. "I came to pass judgment on those who have sinned."

The students gulped, but nodded.

"So…" The girl trailed off innocently, glancing around, "What exactly did she do? Tell me from the beginning." She glanced around, her eyes scanning the audience, making them shrink back in fear.

"You." She called. Iru gasped, shrinking back in terror, which the girl appeared to miss. "Stat telling me the story from the beginning."

Iru gulped and nodded. "Well, she was a pain from the second she stepped into the school. She was a complete showoff, acting like she knew everything. She tried to upstage Utau-san in drama, and then threw herself at Tsukiyomi like a the desperate, pathetic slut she is."

"I heard she murdered her parents. She was also the cause of the disappearance of a girl, Yaya Yuiki, several years ago. Everyone who goes near her disappears." Nana piped up.

"And then she bullied Utau-san, and made up a bunch of stories on how Tsukiyomi-sama forced himself on her, and dissed Tadase-sama!"

"And she still dared to keep up that innocent façade!"

The students stopped their tirade, confused, as the mysterious girl began laughing. It wasn't a nice laugh, either. There was something off about it. The students shivered in fear, backing away, fear prickling their spines, as the laughs began to increase, building with hysteria.

"Watashi wa anata o korosu!" She belted out, her laugh reaching a crescendo. "I'll kill you!"

Amu's honey eyes hot open and she gasped. "W-wait, R-ri –" She stuttered weakly, barely able to talk, before she was cut off.

"Shhh." The blonde whispered softly, placing a hand over Amu's eyes. "Don't look, Amu. Everything will be fine. No one will hurt you again."

Amu found herself unable to move.

And that was when the screams started. Horrifying, terror-filled shrieks that shook her to the core. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Her hand was touching something wet.<p>

_Wet? But I'm in the schoolroom, right?_

_Wait…_

Amu's eyes shot open.

_What are those splotches on the ceiling?_

She sat up, ignoring the pain in her body, and glanced around. She gasped.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

She covered her mouth to hold in a scream. She stood up shakily, her knees wobbling.

Tears once more cascaded down her face. She searched frantically through the room. Iru. Nana. Lulu. Saaya. Tadase. Utau. All of their bodies were there, some in worse conditions than others. _Everyone. Every single student in the room is dead. _She couldn't stand it.

Amu collapsed to her knees, burying her head in her hands as she sobbed, her school uniform soaked in blood.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders as she was pulled into a gentle embrace. Amu looked up into her eyes, once gold that had now turned black.

"Why...?" She whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

The girl smiled gently, bringing up a hand to stroke Amu's hair, almost like a mother would to comfort her child. She gently pushed Amu's head so that it was leaning on her shoulder.

"They were hurting you. I warned them, and they didn't listen." She said softly, still stroking Amu's hair.

She allowed Amu to quietly cry in her embrace. She relished Amu's presence, she needed it and yearned for it with everything in her being. To be able to see her in the mirror was one thing, but to be able to be here with her, to touch her, to protect her... Ah, to think, if only Amu knew what she was doing the first time, with that old mirror she'd gotten in the pawn shop. Amu was so young, so innocent, she easily believed the shopkeeper when he told her how to use her blood and the mirror to summon a 'friend'.

For a long time, it was heaven. It had just been them two, the best of friends. It was easy to convince Amu that she was the only friend she needed.

_"Amu?"_

_"Yes,****-chan?"_

_"Will you promise, that we will be together forever?"_

_"Of course!"_

Amu's parents began to worry, fussing over Amu and telling her to abandon her childish habits, and her "imaginary friend".

_"But momma, she IS real! Tell them, ****-chan!"_

_She looked softly at the pink-haired girl, allowing a small smile. "I can't, Amu. I'm only here for you."_

Her parents had tried to solve the problem by getting Amu a friend. She was an annoying, childish girl with caramel hair tied in pig tails with red ribbons. She was loud and boisterous, different from Amu's endearing, shy manner. But the babyish girl stuck to _her_ Amu like glue, never leaving her side. She was able to make Amu smile, in a way that only _she herself_ was allowed to make her smile.

She fixed the problem one night when the girl, Yaya, came to spend the night at Amu's house. No one understood why, in the morning, she was nowhere to be found. Amu was upset, but that only allowed her to be the one to comfort her.

_"Don't worry Amu, I'm here, and I'll never leave you." She said, petting the pink hair of the girl. "I'm all you'll ever need." She whispered as a twisted smile came to her face, pleased by how successful her plan was. Not only was the annoying child out of the way, but now Amu would depend on her even more._

Unfortunately, she had to take care of the parents as well when the mother had tried to shatter the mirror once in a fit of rage.

This also had added benefits, since after her parents disappeared, rumors began to circulate on how Amu was cursed, and anyone who got near her disappeared. A wicked grin flashed across her features. They were getting her message.

_Amu is mine._

Comforting Amu after her parents death also pleased her as this meant she got to spend more time with her beloved rosette. The orphanage wasn't a problem, as Amu was to shy and troubled to make friends.

But then, Amu was allowed the chance to go to school.

And then _they_ started causing problems.

She couldn't comprehend in the first place how anyone could _not_ like the pinkette, with her bright beautiful eyes, loving and caring attitude, and friendly but shy demeanor. Or maybe that was why those sluts were jealous of her. They tormented the poor girl relentlessly. Ikuto, the playboy of the school had messed around with Amu once and possessive Utau had overseen, that caused her further problems. Amu, sweet, forgiving Amu had said that Utau didn't mean it, and it was only because she was jealous.

_Amu was leaning over the sink to wash her hands when the nearest stall door opened and Utau walked out. Immediately focusing a glare on the pinkette, she stalked to the mirror and washed her hands quickly. She began applying makeup. It was painfully obvious that she was only stalling to have an opportunity to further attack Amu, but of course the girl didn't realize that._

_As Amu was drying her hands she looked up, only to have her eyes widen. _She _was there, in the mirror, glaring at Utau._

_"__D-don't hurt her, please…" Amu whispered._

_Confused at the murmur, Utau glanced over at Amu only to notice her talking into the mirror with a fear-stricken expression. Utau promptly burst out laughing, earning a bewildered look from the girl and an even fiercer glare from the one in the mirror._

_"__What, so the slut's crazy, too? Talking to mirrors, ha! I don't know what you're imagining, sweetie, is it maybe the illusion that Ikuto likes you? Come back to reality. It's never going to happen." _

_Amu looked down as Utau left the bathroom, her honey eyes filling with tears._

_"__I'm… crazy?"_

Even if she didn't realize it, that day installed a fear somewhere in the pinkette that her friend in the mirror wasn't real, that she _was _crazy, and, even if she didn't realize it, began to fear her. She began avoiding mirrors, and shied away from her when she saw them. The mirror in her bathroom was so big that she could always see a portion of it from the corners of her eyes.

She was devastated by this. Amu didn't understand, she _needed _her.

If Amu had only given her more blood, she might be able to go out there to talk herself, but, sadly, she wouldn't be able to do that for a while, until she'd been with Amu ten years.

Well today was the last straw. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had warned them time and time again not to mess with her Amu, and they hadn't listened. They paid the price, and she had done her job of protecting Amu. Today was the ten years mark, the day that she could finally come out, with the help of Amu's blood.

And now, no one would bother her again. Rima had one question left to ask. Though she hated to use her blood influence over Amu, it was for her own good. And she wanted to be with Amu forever.

"Amu," she cooed, lifting the dazed pinkette's head off her shoulder to look into her eyes. She'd stopped crying a little while ago, and after all the excitement and adrenaline, she was exhausted and sleepy. The blonde inwardly smiled, it only made her job easier.

She allowed her now black eyes to bore into Amu's honey orbs, making her gaze into the swirling darkness, her mind clouding over in a hypnotic state.

"Amu," she said again, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand, "do you promise that we can be together forever?"

Her eyes, like deep, bottom-less black pits, reined and sucked her in, fogging her thought, confusing her, twisting her around until she was hopelessly lost beyond all reason. Amu's mind, in its trance-like state, bent itself in exactly the way she wanted it to.

"Y-yes, Rima-chan."


	3. 3: Butterfly

**One-shot #3: Butterfly**

**Characters: Amu, Rima**

**Summary: Amu's a different person. She's changed from the happy, loving girl she once was, and Rima doesn't know why. **

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! **

* * *

><p>She sighed wistfully, longingly, from her perch in the treetop, as the six teens walked along the path, laughing and joking with each other, their charas buzzing around them excitedly like bees on a hot summer's day. They looked so happy, so content. Though it brought her happiness that they were enjoying themselves, she still felt a small pang in her heart.<p>

_I wonder… if they even notice I'm gone? _

She swung down to a lower branch to get a better view of them, watching them as Kukai bought them all ice cream. He laughed at something Nagi said and ruffled Rima's hair, causing her to glare at him. Yaya was energetically bouncing around as usual.

She watched as a crown appeared on Tadase's head, and he began yelling.

She smiled, but it was a sad, longing smile, full of nostalgia. _Guess someone said the "P" word…_

She almost wished she could reveal herself, just to see what they would say. But no. They hated her now. She'd made sure of that. She couldn't afford for them to get hurt.

"Amu-chan."

She glanced to the side, seeing a blue chara hovering in the air.

"We should be getting back, Amu-chan. We don't want to make him mad."

Amu didn't need to ask who _he _was.

She glanced down, fingering the pouch strapped around her waist. She wore it in the naïve hope that what was lost could be found again.

After Amu was forced to join Easter, her radiance faded.

Dia's egg closed and hadn't opened since.

She didn't feel like being energetic and girly anymore. She was weak. She wasn't strong and positive. She was depressed and sad.

Ran's egg closed and hadn't opened since.

And how could she be motherly if she had no one to be motherly to? She had no one. No family, no friends.

Su's egg closed and hadn't opened again.

Only Miki was left. Amu needed to be cool-headed and calm now more than ever.

That was her façade now. The once "cool and spicy" girl was now the "quiet and cold" girl. Now she was just the girl in the corner, the one to whom no one spared more than a passing glance. Always alone.

Had she quit or been kicked out of the Guardians? No one knew. No one cared enough to find out.

Amu found that art was often a way to let out her emotions. Drawing, especially, was a common pastime.

She lifted the pencil from her sketchbook she's been doodling on while watching the guardians and nodded to Miki. She stood, ready to leave, when someone screamed, startling her. She gasped as she fell out of the tree, crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p>Rima, along with the other Guardians, quickly snapped their heads to find the source of the scream. Upon finding it, Rima rolled her eyes. Some brat throwing a fit. She returned back to her ice cream, giving it a lick.<p>

Tadase's gasp drew her attention in a different direction, and she, too, gasped.

Lying sprawled beneath a tree, not far from them, was Amu, lying as if she'd just fallen.

Her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Hinamori-san!" While he used to call it in a caring way, now only anger and hatred filled his voice now. "Were you spying on us?!" He demanded.

Amu looked at them blankly, a pained, sad look flashed across her features. It was gone so fast it was almost impossible to tell if she imagined it or if it was really there. Rima was positive it was.

She blinked, and when her eyes opened again, they were back to the cold, hard eyes Rima was now accustomed to. She stood, brushing herself off. "What if I was?" She challenged.

"Holy crown!"

Amu quickly tried to jump out of the way, but the attack caught her leg, sending her sprawling. She crashed to the ground, her head banging into the tree. Rima let out a quiet gasp.

"Get lost, you good for nothing traitor! The only thing you cause is pain and suffering."

Amu didn't get up.

Tadase turned around. "Come along. We're leaving."

They followed him, continuing to their original destination: Tadase's house for an extended Guardian meeting.

As she passed, Rima slipped behind a tree. She watched as Amu laid there, unmoving.

A blue chara appeared, floating above Amu's head. She brushed a hand on the girl's forehead.

"Amu-chan, we have to leave. You don't want to be punished again." Her quiet voice barely reached Rima's ears.

At this, Amu slowly sat up, her eyes empty and dull. A cut had appeared on her forehead, and blood trickled down her face. Amu paid it no heed.

She slowly got up, but then lost her balance, crashing into the tree, where she stayed for a few moments.

She finally righted herself, though Rima couldn't see her face anymore, as it was covered by her bangs.

She slowly walked away, her head down. The whole sight was heartbreakingly pathetic. Even Kusukusu looked solemn.

Rima sighed as Amu disappeared around the corner. No matter what they said, no matter what happened, she knew Amu couldn't be evil. She _knew _Amu. Amu was a loving, caring person. She couldn't just show up to school one day, completely changed, as a dark and sadistic person. No, something had happened. She just wondered why she was the only one who saw it.

As she turned to leave, Rima noticed something white on the ground where Amu had fallen. She slowly walked towards it, and slowly bent to pick it up.

It was a sketchpad, and by having seen it before, Rima knew it belonged to Amu. It was open to a drawing.

_Trapped. _The title read.

A butterfly was depicted, flying in a field of roses.

A glass cage rested upon a stand in the field. The butterfly was trapped inside, longingly trying to free itself, to get back to the world outside.

A tear dripped down from Rima's eyes, landing on the paper.

No.

Amu wasn't evil.


	4. 4: Crimson Devil Mansion

**One-shot #4: Crimson Devil Mansion **

**Characters: Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, Tadase**

**Summary: "I've been there long enough, brother! I've made up my mind, I'm going to defeat you and leave this place!" ****Ikuto remained unmoving in the air, eyeing the two girls as they glared at him. "Beat me, huh?" He smirked. "I'd like to see you try."**

**A/N: This is loosely based on Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, a Tohou Project game. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The corridor was very dark.<p>

But then again, this whole mansion was dark and dreary, and they weren't here on a field trip.

"Utau, do you know how much farther it is?" Amu asked, turning her pink head to look at her companion, her gold eyes squinting in the dark.

The demon shook her head, her golden pigtails tossing left and right. "No, I can only faintly sense his presence. But, we're getting closer. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"My feet hurt." Rima grumbled. "I wish this tunnel was high enough for me to fly."

Nadeshiko giggled. "Patience, Rima." She chided the petite witch in her calm, sweet voice. "We're going as fast as we can. If we make too much of a disturbance, we will alert him of our presence."

"Let's all just be quiet for now." Amu ordered. "No speaking unless necessary."

The four continued on in the dark, the only sound their footsteps quietly tapping along the stone floor.

The silence allowed for thoughts to roam free in Amu's head. What if they couldn't defeat the demon and all was lost?

She quickly shook her head, ridding herself of doubts.

_No, _She thought firmly, her eyes hardening in determination, _we will defeat him. For the sake of everyone. _

"This is it." Utau announced, her voice breaking the silence.

They arrived in a huge cavernous room, filled with multitudes of bookshelves, stocked to the brim with thousands of books.

But what drew the attention of the girls was the huge stained glass window high on the far wall – or rather, the figure hovering in front of it.

Two ominous, large, bat-like wings extended from the back of the figure.

"Utau," A deep voice emanated from the dark silhouette as it turned it's head, revealing two glowing, deep sapphire eyes. "I thought I told you to sit quietly in your room."

Utau stomped forward, clenching her fist.

"I've been there long enough, brother! I've made up my mind, I'm going to defeat you and leave this place!"

Her voice tapered off into silence, her attention riveted to the silent figure suspended high above her.

The figure sighed, turning to face her. It suddenly shot downward, crashing into the ground.

The girls gasped and stumbled backward from the heavy impact, a cloud of dust rising from where the figure had landed.

As the dust cleared, the figure appeared again, coming towards them through the haze. Tall and lean, the figure was offset by the massive wings, which were now slightly folded.

The dust finally settled, allowing the girls to fully see his face. His dark blue shaggy hair matched his eyes, and the most prominent, noticeable feature were the fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Ahh." Nadeshiko stepped forward and bowed cordially. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Demon of Destruction, also known as the Crimson Devil. I am Nadeshiko of the High Western Forest, this is Amu Hinamori, maiden of the shrine of Hakurei, and this is Rima, a witch. It is a pleasure to meet you."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, and a mocking smirk alighted to his face. "Hmmm, what have we here? Guests in my mansion? But I wasn't aware we were expecting anyone." He turned his head slightly, his eyes still locked with Nadeshiko's. "Kairi, were we expecting anyone?"

Another figure stepped out of the shadows, a heavy spell book clutched in it's hands. "No, master, we were not."

"Really?" The demon put on a mask of false surprise, his eyes filled with mockery and malice. "Then you wouldn't be guests then, would you? Would you be…trespassers? Or perhaps a few fools who were brave enough to come here and stir up trouble? I don't appreciate it." He placed a hand on Utau's hair, ruffling it condescendingly. "Utau here is a bit of a handful to keep in line, and I don't like her getting any silly ideas in her head."

Utau smacked his hand away, her eyes burning red in anger. "Shut up! You have no right to keep me here! I'm tired of being cooped up in this mansion! I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Ikuto's eyes glowed dangerously, narrowing in anger. "I have every right to keep you here, Utau." He growled. "And I have the power to make you stay, too. And I'll use it, if you make me."

"Enough of this." Nadeshiko's firm voice sliced through the air, interrupting the siblings. The attention focused on her. "You have committed crimes against the realm of Gensokyo. Your mist is disrupting the towns, and killing some of the inhabitants. You must put a stop to it at once."

The demon eyed her for a moment, and then burst into a bout of hearty, mocking laughter.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "And what are you…. Little girls going to do about it?"

"Don't underestimate us like that!" Amu snapped. "The way you look down on everyone and everything is disgusting, and we're here to stop you before you kill all of the humans _and_ Yōkai!"

He scoffed, roving his eyes around the small band of heroines.

"Ridiculous. I don't have time for this. Tadase, Kairi." The figure from earlier, along with a new one, stepped forward. "Take care of them while I deal with my sister."

With that, the two figures leapt forward, separating the girls from Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto roughly grabbed his sister's arm and began dragging her towards a door in the back of the room, ignoring her screams of pain.

"Utau!" Amu yelled, charging forward.

"Halt." Nadeshiko commanded, and Amu stilled. "We need a plan. Rima and I will distract the minions while you go and get Utau. Hold Ikuto until we get there, understood?"

Amu nodded, and Nadeshiko leapt forward, pulling two fans from her kimono. She crossed her arms over her chest and held the position, flipping the pink fans open to reveal razor sharp edges. With a quickly flip of her wrists, the fans were sent spiraling in two different directions towards Tadase, who leapt out of the way.

Rima leapt onto her broom and sailed upward, escaping the flaming attack Kairi sent at her.

Focusing her eyes back to her goal, Amu spotted Ikuto and Utau at the other end of the room. She raced towards them, pulling two spell cards from her pocket.

"Stop!" Amu cried, and as Ikuto paused to turn around, Amu flung the cards at his feet, bracing herself.

An unexpected explosion rocked the chamber, sending Utau flying. Amu rushed to her side, helping her up.

The smoke cleared to reveal Ikuto, standing unharmed, with an arm casually slung over his face to protect his eyes. He lowered it slowly, glaring at the two girls.

"Enough of this, Utau. Stop it now and come back where you belong." He ordered.

"No!" Utau yelled defiantly. "I've had enough of this! I've been here for almost five hundred years, and I'm tired of it! I won't spend one more second in that basement! I'm the Demon of Fate, for the love of god, and you will keep me prisoner here no longer!"

Ikuto's eye hardened, and with a flick of his wrist, he sent to massive glowing orbs at them. Amu and Utau both leapt out of the way in time, eruptions cracking the stone where they had once stood.

"That's where you've got it all wrong. I wasn't keeping you prisoner. I was protecting you! You, me, and the rest of the world! Do you know what would happen if you were allowed to roam free before you've even learned how to harness your powers?!"

Amu pulled another spell card from her pocket, sending it flying towards the demon. "We could teach her!" She yelled. "What's important is how she uses her powers. I'd rather have her loose than you, someone who uses their power to hurt people!"

The demon turned his attention to her, his blue eyes piercing her with his stare. "Tch. Humans are pathetic. You understand nothing." He swiftly dodged her spell, and turned back to her, smirking. "Well, if you're here, I might as well play a bit." He readied his hands, posing them for an attack. "This is my specialty."

He swiped his hand, his arm extending around him, and let loose a barrage of bolts, all racing towards her at lightning speed.

Amu gasped and leapt into the air, flipping her body upward to avoid the first line of spells. Her eyes immediately sharpened, pulling out the pattern of intricately woven bombs. She shot forward, dodging to her left, then pulled upward, sailing around a sharp turn in the pattern. Meanwhile, at the center, Ikuto continued to attack, a dark grin on his face as he watched Amu dip and dodge throughout his trap. There was no way she could get through this. No one ever had.

"Ikuto, stop!" Utau yelled, her wings flexing in anxiety. "Don't kill her!"

Amu dropped downwards, narrowly avoiding one of the orbs. She was noticing the pattern of his attacks becoming tighter, leaving her less space to dodge through. It was getting harder. She dove to her left, getting closer to Ikuto, but plunging deeper into his trap, immersing herself in the tunnel his orbs formed.

"You brought this upon yourself, Utau. Now this is your punishment." _Just a few more seconds, and she'll reach a dead end. _

Utau growled and shot forwards, her sparkling, crystalline wings propelling her towards her brother.

"I can't let you do that!" She screamed. "I fate Amu Hinamori – "

"Too late." Ikuto growled.

Amu screamed out as she collided with a barrier of flames, going too fast to stop herself.

A huge explosion rocked the room, causing Nadeshiko and Rima to pause in their fights, eyeing the spectacle with wide eyes.

"Amu!" They yelled.

They focused their attention on the haze, trying to determine any shape at all from the fog. A few moments passed with them frantically scanning the room, their hearts pounding in their ears.

Finally they spotted a crumpled form on the ground. They held their breaths as she raised her head, shakily, and glared at the Crimson Devil. Her purple ribbon had even somehow miraculously remained tied in her hair.

"What?" He stormed in rage, "How are you still alive?!"

"You won't get rid of me that easily, demon!" She spat.

Ikuto raised his hand to attack her again, when a blur of gold positioned itself in front of Amu.

"No. You. Don't." Utau growled.

Amu leaned her head back to smile at Nadeshiko and Rima, when her eyes widened. "Nade, Rima! Look out!"

They both whirled behind them, to find that their opponents had taken advantage of the distraction.

"Cowards!" Nadeshiko growled as she readied her fans again. Rima propped up her broom, joining her violet-haired friend.

"We won't lose to you, demon, no matter what tricks you try!" Nadeshiko called. "We will free Utau and stop you!"

Ikuto scoffed. "Lowlifes like you could never beat me. Especially not a _human,_" he spat, glaring at Amu.

Amu slowly rose to her feet, taking one of Utau's hands in hers. "I may be human, but I'm not weak!" She yelled, glaring right back at him. "And if being human makes me different from a monster like you, then I'll take being a human hands down!" She turned, and offered Utau a smile.

Utau frowned, her eyes looking worried. She glanced away in guilt. "He'll kill you, Amu." She muttered.

Amu smirked. "I'd like to see him try! Against both of us, he can't possibly win!" She squeezed Utau's hand, smiling at her. "Come on, we're going to beat him. You're the Demon of Fate, Utau! You can help us with your powers."

Utau smirked, her eyes glittering. "You're right." She looked down, her purple eyes flashing to red. "I fate that Amu Hinamori will defeat Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the Demon of Destruction, on the sixtieth day of the one-hundred and eighteenth year." She glanced back up and gave Amu a confident smile, squeezing her hand in return.

They shot together into the air, rising to face the Crimson Devil.

Ikuto remained unmoving in the air, eyeing the two girls as they glared at him. "Beat me, huh?" He smirked. "I'd like to see you try."


	5. 5: Lies

**One-shot 2: Lies**

**Characters: Nagihiko, Rima, Amu**

**Summary: Prince Nagihiko is in love with a girl, Rima Mashiro. However, it seems all forces are against him and their love. **

**A/N: Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Note: This was previously a story called "Repentance", but it being a AU and a one-shot, I decided to move it here, upon reading it, it was horrible, so I re-wrote it. This is based upon a Vocaloid song, Witch-Hunt, by Luka. I won't be posting anymore directly based on fics here anymore. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young, purple haired girl plopped herself on the floor eagerly, fastening her eyes on the stage, waiting for the performance to begin.<p>

"Princess Temari! A princess does not sit on the floor!"

He cute, childish face formed a pout as she sighed, stood, dusted herself off, and walked gracefully to a chair, pulling herself up to sit beside the king. She focused her golden eyes on the stage for a few moments before she quickly became impatient.

She turned to the kind and tugged on a lock of his long purple hair, capturing his attention. He turned to her, offering a patient smile, prompting her to ask her question.

"When is it going to start?" She asked.

He smiled gently at her. "Now."

She squealed in delight, causing him to chuckle softly, and looked at the stage.

The curtains rose, revealing a young looking girl, with bright brown eyes and hair pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head. Though the girl looked young, the girl held wisdom in her solemn brown eyes. She opened her mouth and began to sing in a alight voice that filtered pleasantly through the audience.

"_Come now, gather around, behold such a saddening tale,_

_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief, it may keep you well._"

She stepped to the side, revealing a boy that looked almost exactly alike her, only much taller with bright green eyes and spiky hair. He opened his mouth as well, singing the next line.

"_One time, long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land._

_Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_."

* * *

><p>The man strode down the street with confident steps, people bowing out of his way as he went. His long violet hair flowed behind him; a sure sign of royalty.<p>

For he was royalty. He was Prince Nagihiko Fujisaki, first born son of the King and Queen, heir to the throne of the province.

He was well-loved of the people for his kind and polite ways of speaking, his sweet manners and charm, and, by the female population, his good looks. Overall he was a fine young man and held promising potential.

He was on an errand today for his father, traveling to the in-town house of a politician to make negotiations. Though the King had planned to meet with the man, he was called to an unprecedented meeting, leaving the task to the Prince.

As he made his way through the market place, his pace was disrupted as he bumped into someone, causing him to stumble backwards. He looked down, noticing he'd crashed into a young girl, causing her basket full of apples to tumble to the ground.

"Oh, my, I'm terribly sorry," he apologized, bending down to help the girl. He kneeled down on the cobblestone street, righting her basket and placing all the apples into it. He stood back up and handed the basket to the girl as he did so. "Forgive me, these are most likely bruised, will you allow me to buy you some more for compensation?"

He looked into the face of the girl and froze.

Surely he beheld an angel, or perhaps he'd strayed into a dream. She was simply beautiful. Long, curly golden hair cascaded down her back, and beautiful brown eyes gleamed with curiosity as she surveyed him with slight confusion.

Nagihiko felt his heart began to beat faster.

"Thank you." She said quietly, taking the basket shyly, unable to help the light blush that decorated her cheeks. "Payment won't be necessary. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"No, no, please, I insist, it will only take a moment." He couldn't help but to not want this girl to leave, in fear he'd never see her again. He called to a nearby salesman with apples in his stand. "Excuse me, sir, please give me two dozen of your best apples." The man quickly nodded, scurrying to fulfill the wish of the prince. The girl bowed her head and nodded.

"Thank you." She said shyly, keeping her beautiful eyes downcast. He wished she'd look up.

"You're welcome. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, who might you be?"

"My name is Rima Mashiro."

He brought her small hand to his lips and kissed it. "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Mashiro. Are you going anywhere?"

"I'm heading back to my home now, my Prince." She bowed her head, though her blush was still visible.

Nagihiko collected the bag of apples from the merchant, paying the man.

"May I accompany you, Miss Mashiro?"

"You may, my Prince."

His heart swelled, and Nagihiko knew that, somehow, he was in love with this girl, even though he'd only just met her.

Nagihiko turned to his escort. "Please, go ahead and announce that I will be arriving later for the meeting." His guard nodded and obeyed.

The more time the young Prince spent with Rima Mashiro, the more he fell in love with her, if it were even possible to love her more than he already did. His mother counseled him against spending time with her.

"She's just a simple peasant girl, only spending time with you because you're the prince. If you're going to marry a commoner, marry Amu Hinamori. She's a nice girl, and her father runs the church."

Ah, yes. Amu Hinamori. Her father was head of the church, she herself being a priestess, and quite a high one at that, despite her young age. Marrying her would have many advantages. Amu was quite a nice girl, very respected in revered in the village. There was a rumor that she'd never told a lie. Everyone respected and admired her, for her integrity, kindness, and beauty.

But Nagihiko Fujisaki was in love with Rima Mashiro.

"She's not like that, mother."

Hinamori Amu walked through the village, her priestess robes trailing after her. As she walked, greetings constantly rang out from among the villagers.

"Good morning, Miss Hinamori!"

"Miss Hinamori, how are you?"

"Good day!"

She was indeed beautiful, with long pink hair and bright gold eyes, and it was no secret that many young men in the village vied for her affections. But Amu, like so many other young girls in the province, had fallen victim to the Prince's charms. Yes, she was in love with him.

She stopped, ducking behind the wall of a house, as she spotted him. He was standing by one of the market stalls, glancing around as if he were waiting for someone.

Amu was about to approach him, when someone else beat her to it.

Amu gasped. She was… beautiful. Almost as beautiful as herself. Amu admired the way her long hair swayed and shimmered in the sunlight as she walked, taking dainty, yet elegant steps across the cobblestone street. She approached the Prince.

"Nagihiko." She greeted, her head bowed. Amu could spot a blush on her doll-like cheeks.

"Rima." He smiled, extending a hand to her. Rima took it shyly.

Amu gasped as something inside her tore. Jealousy and envy burned deep within her, and tears burned behind her eyes as they walked off.

She turned and fled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Arriving in the church, she ran and knelt before the altar.

She clasped her hands together.

"Heavenly Father… I _love _him… but how is it possible that he loves another?" She cried.

Slowly, she stopped crying, her sniffles subsiding. Wiping at her eyes, she brought her rosary cross to her lips and kissed it.

"Father," she prayed, "Forgive me for what I am about to do."

She slowly rose to her feet and left the church, her robes swaying behind her.

Rima hurried through the streets, a wide smile gracing her lips. Nagihiko said he had something important to tell her today, and to meet him in the town square.

_Nothing, no song, or book, or spell could ever achieve what I feel. _

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew. Rima scrunched up her face, putting a hand to her hair, trying to contain it in the wind.

She gasped as her scarf blew out of her hair in the wind, blowing away. She hurried after it, keeping her eyes locked on the fabric, when it landed in someone's hand.

She looked up, seeing the owner of the hand.

"Nagihiko!" She smiled.

He, however, didn't smile. His bangs were shadowing his eyes, which Rima found odd, but she let it pass for now.

"Good day Rima." He said quietly.

_"Thank you, sir. I will look into it." Nagihiko bowed to the man he was talking to, who turned to leave._

_"Prince." Someone said from behind him. He turned, seeing Amu Hinamori. _

_"Miss Hinamori." He greeted as she curtsied. _

_"I have something to discuss with you. It is extremely important." She said._

_"I apologize, but I have appointments elsewhere that I must be going to, perhaps we could talk later? I could – "_

_"If I may, Prince… it's about Rima Mashiro."_

_She pulled a rolled up paper from her robe and presented it to him. _

_A search paper, for a dangerous witch. A portrait showed the criminal. _

_The portrait was of Rima Mashiro._

_He gasped. "No…. that's not possible…"_

_"Prince, think about it. How could you love her? It is only her magic. She tricked you, hiding her magic in secret."_

_"It's…. not possible… Rima would never…"_

_Rumor had it that Amu Hinamori had never told a lie. _

Quick as lightning, Nagihiko grabbed Rima's long hair, pulling it above her head as he draw his sword. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he swung his it.

_Slash!_

Rima gasped, her eyes widening in shock. What little hair she had left fell back on her head, the ends not surpassing her chin. The long, golden locks were clenched in the prince's hand.

Her arms were suddenly seized and she was dragged backwards. She whipped her head around, seeing Royal Guards holding her.

"Nagihiko!" She screamed.

He did nothing, his dead-looking eyes gazing at her adding to her confusion.

"Nagihiko, please help me!"

" Rima Mashiro … you are under arrest, by the order of Prince Nagihiko Fujisaki, under the counts of witchcraft." His voice stopped her screams.

Rima's eyes, widened, tears beginning to fall. "N-Nagi…"

"What's going on?" A woman asked, trying to go forward.

"Stay back!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked, seeing Amu Hinamori, a Bible clasped in one hand, her pastoral staff in the other. "She's a dangerous witch!"

Everyone gasped. Woman screamed, grabbing their children and hiding their eyes, shoving them behind themselves protectively.

"A witch?!"

"Get rid of her!"

"Kill her!"

"We don't want her here!"

"Get her out of here before she contaminates the down!"

"Get away, filth!"

Rima looked around desperately, tears blurring her vision.

Nagi wouldn't even look at her.

Her eyes met those of a young boy, hiding behind his mother, peering curiously at her.

Time seemed to freeze as she gazed into the innocent, curious, bright blue orbs of the young boy clutching his mother's skirt.

His eyes were suddenly cut off from her. Amu had stepped in front of him protectively, pointing her staff at Rima.

"Do not look at her, lest she bewitch you! Stop your black magic, devil-spawn!"

Rima sobbed. _Devil-spawn…? _

"N-N-Nagihiko?" She whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly, desperately.

He turned away. "That's Prince Fujisaki to you, Miss Mashiro." He said coldly.

Rima's heart shattered, and her mind went numb. Something burned painfully in her chest.

Her vision blurred completely as she was dragged away to the dungeons of the palace.

_Come now, look at the flames, see them reach up into the burning sky_

_Come know, know that the flames decide, they are justice in the end_

Tied upon a cross, Mashiro Rima felt the heat began to build up from the fire beneath her.

Sweat mingled with the tears and dirt that streaked her face as she gazed longingly at the sky. The cheers and shouting were deafening, but she did as much as she could to drown it out. However, the curses seared into her conscious, burning in her memory.

"Lord, cast your judgment upon this evil sinner, user of witchcraft!" Hinamori Amu proclaimed, her staff pointed at the witch.

_One time, long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah, yes, she came to trick a young prince… so the story goes. _

"Penitence for your crimes!"

"Die!"

_The fools… she's fed them dirty lies…_

"Dirty witch!"

_If our love was nothing…_

"Go to hell!"

"Prepare for death!"

"Sinner!"

_If it was just a curse…_

She glanced down, and one pair of eyes caught her attention.

Nagihiko Fujisaki.

He looked doubtful and confused, standing next to Hinamori. He was standing there, staring at her.

"The fire is only what is right, a punishment for your sins!" Amu shouted.

_…__Then I have only tears to shed. _

The people screamed louder at her, if possible. The heat was increasing the flames rising higher, and Rima could feel the flames beginning to lick at her feet.

_I have nothing. _

Rima's head was suddenly thrown back as she let out a blood-curling scream, tears and sweat streaming down her face.

Two black shapes ripped out from her back, spreading out beside her. A torrent of wing burst forth, sending the hair and clothes of the crowd whipping backwards.

They were two massive black wings. Rima's bonds were ripped, and she rose into the air as the crowd was hushed in shock.

"Take these tears, tell their story." She proclaimed. She looked Nagihiko in the eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

And she was gone. Soaring into the sky, she was soon only a distant speck on the horizon. The only evidence of her ever being there were a few black feathers left behind.

Nagihiko, dead of all emotion, caught one in his hand. The soft feather brushed against his fingers.

_Rima…_

He sank to his knees, the dam breaking, as tears coursed down his face.

The song ended, and Temari clapped her hands happily, along with the rest of the audience.

"Didn't you like it? Wasn't it…" Temari trailed off. Looking at the king's face, it was deathly pale, and his eyes were wide.

"Excuse me." He said quietly, his voice coming out dry and hoarse. He quickly arose out of his chair and left the room.

He finally made it to his balcony, gulping in the fresh air. He leaned on the rail, placing his head in his hands.

"Rima…" he whispered into the silent dark night.

"Hello Nagihiko." A voice said behind him.

He whirled around, searching the shadows.

A petite figure stepped out of the dark. Her brown eyes bristled with strong but unreadable emotion. Her golden hair reached her shoulders.

"R-Rima?!" The king gasped.

She nodded.

He gasped, spluttering for a moment, but then, he took a deep breath calming himself. He allowed her a smile.

"It's good to see you again."

Again, she only nodded.

"Did you come with the performers?" He received another nod in response.

"…What brings you here?"

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to see how everything was." She said simply.

Nagihiko nodded, and was about to say something else when a small figure burst onto the balcony.

"There you are!" Princess Temari leapt into Nagihiko's arms. "I was looking for you! Why did the song make you sad?"

Nagihiko was surprised as the intuition of the young girl. "What makes you think I was sad?"

She smiled widely. "I always know!"

He gave a small smile. "Well thank you, Temari, but I'm fine. I need you to go back to your mother for now, alright?"

Temari nodded as he placed her on the marble floor, and she scampered to the doorway, unaware of the second figure on the balcony.

Nagihiko turned back to Rima, whose eyes were still staring after the young girl.

"Your daughter…?" She guessed.

Nagihiko smiled. "No. She's my sister's daughter." He turned, facing the countryside. "I never married. I'm in love with someone, but I was foolish and let her slip away." He glanced at Rima out of the corner of his eye.

She smiled.


	6. 6: Reputation

**One-shot #6: Reputation**

**Characters: Kukai, Ikuto**

**Summary: Kukai Souma, a top Easter special agent, finds himself at odds with the mysterious Tsukiyomi, an agent assigned to accompany him on a mission.**

**A/N: This one was pretty spontaneous. I thought I'd focus on a relationship not many people write about. I quite like this, actually. I might continue it a bit later. **

* * *

><p>"Relax? <em>Relax?! <em>I don't think you fully grasp the situation here!"

"Just give him a chance."

"Give him a chance?! He tried to _kill_ me!"

The girl sighed, irately twisting a blonde ponytail around her finger. She didn't have time for this. She had a specific list of tasks she had to perform, and calming down a paranoid Kukai Souma wasn't one of them.

"Listen, Souma, I honestly don't have time to listen to your whining. You're our number one agent. Just get the job done and get back here, okay?" With that, she turned and strutted out the door, her heels clacking on the marble flooring.

"Hey, hold on a second, Utau – hey, where are you going?!" The redhead cried desperately. "Don't leave me here with him!"

"You act as if I'm going to jump you." A deep voice spoke from behind the despondent agent.

He whirled to face the offending man angrily. "Well honestly, I'm not too sure about that! Last time I saw you, you came at me with a knife!"

The man gave a roll of his dark blue eyes as he pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against during the exchange. "I told you, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was just – "

"Just what, huh?! Trying to see how quickly you could chop me up before someone noticed and screamed?"

The man cast him an irritated glare for being interrupted. "I was just trying to see if you're really all you were cracked up to be." He walked forward so he was beside Kukai, looking down from his 6'2 height. "I was a bit disappointed."

Kukai growled. "Che. Just you wait, Tsukiyomi. You haven't seen me in _real _action yet."

With that, he strode towards the doors, shouldering his jacket in an attempt to leave the condescending agent behind him. Unfortunately for the redhead, the man kept pace with him.

Remembering the instructions he'd received previously, Kukai exited the building and turned left, heading down the sidewalk. He was to retrieve a file from a nearby company building. Using armed force if necessary.

Tsukiyomi still kept even pace with him – like an annoying shadow, or a mosquito.

Well, since the man was available, he might as well use this opportunity to examine him.

"How'd you find me?" He asked the dark-haired agent behind him. It wasn't like he was excruciatingly hard to find, but only a few people knew what he was doing at that specific time.

"I'm an Easter agent. It's what I do."

"Pff. Yeah right. What'd you do, ask my mom?"

"Your sister told me, actually."

Kukai wanted to slap his palm to his forehead. He knew he shouldn't have told Amu. Kamisama knew that while she was a nice, caring soul, she could never keep a secret – or keep her mouth shut.

"She's pretty cute, actually."

Kukai's eyebrow twitched.

Turning, he slammed his fist into the taller man's jaw. "Stay away from my sister, you freak!"

Only to have his fist caught swiftly in Tsukiyomi's grasp.

The man's lips twisted into a wry smirk. "Heh. You're exactly as I thought you would be."

Dropping Kukai's fist, he proceeded onward as if the previous exchange hadn't happened.

Kukai followed him, about to shout at him, when he spoke again.

"Don't worry. Girls like her aren't my type."

Kukai growled to himself as he followed. What a weirdo.

Something clicked in his head.

"Wait, as you thought I would be?! What's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded.

The man chuckled. "And hotheaded too. You're just full of surprises."

"Answer the question!"

"Don't think I will."

Kukai was about ready to punch a wall. What was _up _with this agent?

The target building came into view, and Kukai's eyes automatically narrowed as his mind shifted into offensive mode. His hand reached under his coat and felt his gun, checking.

They paused before the entry doors.

"Watch this, Tsukiyomi, and see how I _really _roll." The redheaded agent spoke confidently.

The man smirked. "We'll see, kid."

Kukai rolled his eyes and pulled open the door to the building.


	7. 7: Omega

**One-shot #7: Omega **

**Characters: Utau, Kukai, Amu**

**Summary: She would not stand by and watch while this atrocity continued. Even when all she thought was secure cracked underneath her feet. Even when all those who called themselves her friends betrayed her. Even when her brother didn't recognize her face. Until the end, she would fight. **

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this one. It takes place in a dystopian future. Can you guys belief how close it is to Christmas?! Crazy! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Utau tried to hide her disgust as the door unlocked, signaling the end of class. She and her classmates filed out in a perfect line, just as <em>they <em>had ordered. She took a glance back to her "teacher" – or, rather, a latex-covered hunk of metal, a robot created for "educating" the children, as she exited.

She walked carefully down the hall, trying to blend in as much as possible with the other students. It wasn't very easy – her long blonde twin tails and violet eyes gave her away. She was the only one left in the school with colored eyes or hair.

She glanced up at the ceiling, watching the electronic eye scanning the hallway with a laser beam. She tried not to flinch as it swept across her body and plain grey jumpsuit. She hated it, but it was the necessary clothing for "Imperfects" such as herself.

Instead of turning right to go to her class, as usual, she turned left, entering a side hallway.

There was a girl sitting at the end of the hallway, at a table, writing on a sheet of paper. She was bald, and possessed blank, grey eyes, much like all other "Perfects" did. A simple white dress covered her thin, petite form, and if you looked closely, you could see a black barcode with an ID number on the bottom of her wrist.

'Improvement' was what they called it. A surgery, forced upon ever human being once they turned 16. It took away everything they were. Personality. Emotions. Free will. They became, in themselves, robots.

They wanted uniformity. They wanted perfection.

She supposed, to a blank and mechanical eye, like the one that looked at her now, that this world they were in _was _perfect. Everything was white and uniform. No stains, no dirt, no mess. No unclean or unpleasant people. Peace. No wars or arguments.

But what caused disputes in the first place? Opinions.

That was something no one had anymore.

Utau stopped in front of the girl at the desk. What she was about to do was a criminal action.

She leaned down and hugged her.

This girl used to be her best friend. She used to have a name to identify herself, and a personality for people to know her by.

Amu. Her name was Amu.

But now, all there was left was a blank, cold stare where warm honey eyes used to exist.

She stiffened. Of course, Imperfects weren't even allowed around Perfects.

Utau leaned close.

"I'm sorry."

And let her go.

Turning, she started running down the hallway. Her time was limited now.

Everything they did, every single living, breathing second, from the time they had their surgery, or were "reborn", to the time of death, was planned. Ordered. They were told – no, programmed – to live the way they did.

Perfections was useless. Meaningless.

For what was the meaning of life? Did life had meaning without the things that made time worthwhile – happiness, and love? Was "perfection" worth the total destruction of human nature?

She supposed it all came down to that.

She arrived at the library. It was their place – before they took him too.

She saw him, sitting there, in the same chair he used to sit in. But he was different now. He had perfect, broomstick-back posture, not the casual, relaxed stance he used to have.

"Kukai." She spoke his name. After today, the last surgery, he wouldn't recognize that name anymore. He'd be known by a series of numbers.

He turned towards her. He still had his hair – most of it, anyway – but his eyes were monochrome. They used to look at her with warmth, and maybe even love. But now – now they were empty.

He was going to do it with her. Take a stand. Together. Against _them_.

But they'd gotten him first. And now it was too late.

Knowing she had no time to waste, she threw herself at him, trying not to cry.

This was it.

She'd never see him again.

Would he be sad? Would he cry too?

Probably not. Perfects couldn't cry, nonetheless show emotions.

She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be outside, waiting, for them to take her too.

She was the last one.

Today, she and Kukai, the last Imperfects, would be "fixed", and a new age of 'humanity' would begin.

But she would rather die than let herself become something like that.

"I love you." She whispered to him, her voice cracking.

Ah, there they were. The alarms began to go off.

They knew she was planning something.

There was nothing she'd like better – to sit here, in Kukai's arms, and pretend everything was okay.

But that was just a fantasy.

She looked up, seeing his confused eyes.

He probably didn't recognize her anymore.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Did her return it? Her last farewell kiss?

Who knows.

Utau was out of the library and running before he could even register what had happened.

She heard them running on the stairs.

"Utau Tsukiyomi, return to Pad A of the Front Lawn immediately, or you will be terminated."

It did seem a bit harsh when she'd only been a little late, but _they _didn't tolerate mistakes of any kind.

She'd seen them shoot a small girl for hugging a Perfect. Her mother.

But didn't you know? Only Childcare Androids are allowed to touch children.

_I will not stand by and watch while this atrocity continues. I will stand for what I believe in. _

Even when everything she knew was a lie.

"Utau Tsukiyomi! Halt immediately!"

Even when all she thought was secure cracked underneath her feet.

The door of the roof burst open, and Utau's feet pounded on the pavement as she raced across the cement.

Even when all those who called themselves her friends betrayed her.

"Utau Tsukiyomi! Halt!"

_Ah. I know that voice. _

Even when her brother didn't recognize her face.

_I will fight until the end. _

She leapt up upon the edge of the roof.

_Until my last breath,_

She spread her arms,

_Until my last heartbeat,_

And let herself fall.

_Until my time stops,_

No one would take away who she was.

_I will fight. _

_..._

* * *

><p>Utau Tsukiyomi, Imperfect<p>

Perished via self-destruction

at

12:00 a.m.

on

1/1/1 of the New Age.


End file.
